


smiles on their faces, for once

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I mean, One Shot, actually more angst than i intended, but hey, it's literally just fluff, it's still mostly fluff, oh dear this is my first time writing purely fluff, there's some angst, what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: in which POG 2020 won the election, and everything is alrightapparently, though, i'm an angst addict. (if you don't understand the bonfire and fireworks line, think Festival.)
Relationships: platonic only
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	smiles on their faces, for once

Tommy couldn't help but smile as he stared at the sun setting over L'Manburg's walls.

He'd won. He and Wilbur had won.

It had seemed like they wouldn't. Hell, they'd gotten one percent more than Schlatt, once he and Quackity's votes were merged, but that one percent made their campaign a triumph.

They'd _won._

Tubbo ran up behind him, smile almost as wide as Tommy's own. "Tommy!" he called out. "You won!"

Tommy nodded, running up and hugging his friend. "I- I can't believe it, Tubbo!"

Tubbo laughed. "Me neither!" He hugged Tommy tight, then added, "By the way, Wilbur and Niki and Fundy and me, we're having a celebration! D'you wanna come?"

Tommy grinned. "Is that even a question?"

* * *

Wilbur watched Tommy and Tubbo run towards him and the others. If the shouts and laughter were anything to judge by, they were probably racing each other there.

Wilbur chuckled, glancing around.

Fundy, his son, laughing and grinning and saying, "I'll be honest, me running L'Manburg would be a disaster."

Niki placing down a cake and calling Tubbo and Tommy over.

And what they were standing on. The caramvan, the place where it all started. The place where the Declaration of Independance had been signed.

They'd come so far.

Wilbur smiled. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. He was so fucking _proud_ of them all, all they'd done to get here. All the blood they'd shed, the battles they'd fought, it had all been for this. For freedom.

Softly, Wilbur started to sing.

"I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate..."

He kept singing as Tubbo and Tommy climbed onto the caramvan.

"My L'Manburg, my L'Manburg..."

Slowly, the others joined in. Wilbur couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"My L'Manburg, my L'Manburg."

Eventually, they finished, but Wilbur felt a little deja vú. Almost as if he'd sung it before.

Maybe he had, in a dream.

* * *

Tommy was happy. Really, he was, but something felt off. Like something else, something terrible, should have happened.

Tommy was happy, but as he stared at the bonfire and the fireworks, he felt a little sick. He wasn't sure why.

That didn't matter. He had Wilbur, he had Tubbo, he had freedom. Family. Friends.

Peace.


End file.
